Coola (Universe 8)
(master)|JapName = クウラ|Date of birth = Prior to Age 570 (thus, at least more than 240 years old)|Date of death = Age 794}} Coola (クウラ, Kūra), known as Cooler in the Funimation Dub, is the eldest son of King Cold and the older brother of Freeza. Coola of Universe 8 did not face the Z-Warriors on Earth and has retained some level of kinship with his brother. He is the second strongest being in his universe, having recently fallen behind his father after the latter learned to control his true form. He and his father were the only members of their family that can transform into an augmentation form, until Freeza learned to control his augmentation form. In the first round of the tournament, he was pitted against the Trunks of Universe 12 who, due to his training in the Room of Space and Time, completely outmatched Coola. Appearance Coola has the same appearance just like his canon incarnation in the DBZ movies and anime. When in his True form, Coola possesses a build similar to his brother Freeza, but is more masculine and slightly taller. Unlike Freeza, Coola possess dark purple skin compared to Freeza's pure white coloration. Just like other members of his race, Coola has red eyes and natural bio-armor adorning various parts of his body. When transformed into his Augmentation form, Coola's height and muscle mass increases significantly as his eyes become pure red (during the transformation, they briefly become pure white). The most radical change is on his head, since he acquires four elongated horns adorning the apex of his crown, and can willfully create a bone mask over his mouth and nose. His natural bio-armor also makes a shift, since the piece over his chest is extended, while also gaining sharp extensions on his wrists and back. Lastly, he also acquires more bio-gems on his wrists and ankles as well. When in his Second Restriction form, Coola is similar in design to his true form, though there are subtle differences between them. In this state he is much taller, has two curved black horns on his head, his chest bio-armor is slightly extended (akin to his Augmentation form), gets a long white tip on his tail, and his slightly more muscular overall. Coola also possesses unique designs on his wrists and ankles, similar to his father when in the same state. Personality Coola has the same personality just like his canon counterpart. Just like his family, Coola is extremely proud, greedy, and displays a superiority-complex. This is shown when during the beginning of the tournament, Coola displays the desire to have complete sovereignty over all of creation by wishing to have all of the universes to himself via Dragon Balls. Coola is also shown to be loyal to his family and henchmen, though his relationship with Freeza is somewhat strained due to their rivalry. Coola also highly respects his father, though Coola possesses a desire to someday surpass him and become his successor to the entire empire. He is also shown to be very perceptive. Out of everyone in his universe, Coola was the only one to realize that Cell displays some similarities with his race, though Freeza was quick to debunk such claims as "nonsense". Coola's most notable trait is his drive to improve himself no matter what. Having been in Freeza's shadow for so long, Coola constantly trains himself to close that gap through hard work, which eventually paid off by being the first one ever to discover the Augmentation form. Despite his calm demeanor, Coola has proven to be dishonorable when faced with an opponent stronger than him. During his match against Trunks, Coola attempted to attack the audience to distract Trunks and tried to kill him from behind with a sword stolen from Trunks. However, he ultimately failed in the end due to Trunks superior strength. When faced with defeat, Coola can get quite depressed and attempts to drown out his sorrows with liquor. He displays this behavior during the first round's lunch break. Despite being highly arrogant, Coola is aware that there are stronger people participating in the tournament than him. This is shown when he witnesses Vegetto's and Broly fight, and seeing his father's transformations. History Discipline During Year 623, Coola was battling his brother Freeza on their father's capital planet over a territorial dispute. Before both could access their true forms to escalate the fight further, their father King Cold came in and reprimanded them both for fighting without his permission, especially on his capital planet and talking about using their normal forms. As King Cold continues his lecture on who gets to control what, both Freeza and Coola were forced to listen while looking embarrassed throughout the lecture. Planet Vegeta's Destruction During Year 737, Coola witnessed his brother Freeza destroying Planet Vegeta via Supernova. Before he could discreetly leave, Freeza learns that Coola is in his territory, but does nothing about it upon noticing Coola leaving. Multiverse Tournament Debut Before the tournament begun, Coola listens to both his brother and father stating their disgust on how many saiyans are participating in the tournament, while noting there no Frost Demons in sight. Amused by their statements, Coola simply says that all of that will change since they now have Namekians who would rather grant wishes than to be killed. Noticing this is a golden opportunity, Coola states that all of the universes will be theirs in due time. He is later seen again when Universe 18 notices all of the dangerous foes they have encountered in the past. First Round Upon being called on by the tournament committee, Coola is then matched up against Trunks. Upon stating that fate has a sense of humor, Trunks says that Coola is the only member of his family he hasn't killed before transforming into a Super Saiyan. Coola was then beaten senselessly by Trunks, before shamefully telling Trunks to stop. Upon convincing Trunks to stop using his sword, Coola slowly gets up and begins to transform into his Augmentation form. Upon finishing his transformation, Trunks notices that all of his wounds are healed, not including him being much stronger than before. Upon slowly walking forwards to Trunks, Coola kicks him in the chin, which Trunks recovers fairly easily. Coola then uses his Dignity of the Conqueror technique, though Trunks deflects all of the energy blasts into the air. Believing that Trunks deflected all of the blasts into the air to protect the audience, Coola shoots into the air and uses a variant of the Death Flash to attack the audience, while destroying the arena in the process. As the warriors in the twenty universes dodge the blasts, the audience in the stands are protected by a very powerful force field, relieving Trunks greatly. While Trunks has his back turned, Coola steals his sword and attempts to attack him from behind via Dirty Slash. But to Coola's horror, Trunks easily catches the blade and states how dirtiness runs in his family, before punching Coola very hard in his stomach. Coola is immediately unconscious before he hits the ground in his universe balcony, as Trunks powers down and states that he finds Coola unworthy to even be slain. Trunks then sheathes his sword and leaves, while the destroyed arena is reconstituted. Coola was shown to be conscious again (while still in his Augmentation Form) during the lunch break. He appears to be drinking quite heavily on some wine with his family, while their subordinates dine on another table. Coola was later seen along with his family bearing witness to the titanic battle between Vegetto and Broly before they both blown each other away in space using their signature attacks. He is also present when the gravity is distorted throughout the area when Vegetto becomes a Super Saiyan 3, as his father ponders what is happening to them. When the match is over, both Coola and his family are utterly speechless in awe of the awesome fight that had just took place. When Freeza is finally able to talk, he states that they may be completely outclassed, which Coola begrudgingly accepts. But Freeza quickly adds in to both Coola and King Cold that their main goal is to have the Dragon Balls, not the tournament. Upon hearing King Cold was facing Videl (Universe 9), Coola witnesses his father transforming into the first reduction form. Shocked by his father's sudden transformation, Coola begins to worry about his future holdings of power if his brother and father begin to follow his example of mastering their true potential. As the battle escalates further, Coola is shocked when he hears his father talking about going into his true form. As Frieza reveals that he has never seen their dad in his original form, Coola claims he has and mentions that the last time King Cold entered this stage was while giving birth to Freeza, and that the resulting damage destroyed a planet. Once King Cold is declared the victor, Coola nervously asks his father if he could control himself in that form, which his father says yes. Once the first round was officially concluded, Coola was seen having dinner with his family. During such event, Freeza tells his family that it is time to steal one of the organizer's several sets of dragon balls tonight. During the rest period, Coola reverted to his fourth form to search for the Dragon Balls with his brother Freeza. He was however thwarted by Vegetto who knocked him out. When it is finally morning, Coola is back inside his universe's apartment and tells his father that he had never found the dragon balls, let alone who it was who attacked him. When King Cold asks Coola where is Freeza at, Coola simply states he is back inside of his ship. Second Round During the official announcement of the second round, Coola is present when the "Cantina Band" begins their musical interlude. When King Cold makes a comment that it sounds like the "awful" music he plays at his receptions, Coola angrily retorts that he listens to only Figrindan Classical Symphony, not the Punk Figrindan Symphony the band is playing. Nonetheless, Freeza claims that Coola still has bad taste and states that Figrindan Classic Rhythm is far more better. When Zen Buu joins the band, both Coola and Freeza are amazed at the beautiful harmony that is coming from Buu's music. When Freeza was called upon to fight Nappa of Universe 13, Freeza was repeatedly insulted by the saiyan behemoth, much to Coola's amusement. Chuckling as Nappa called Freeza "Snookerball", Coola finds it amusing how easily Freeza gets angry, yet couldn't do anything about it due to Nappa prolonging the start of the match. When Freeza finally wins (though in a way that doesn't allow him to vent his pent up aggression), he witnesses Freeza slaughtering Burter in a cold-hearted manner. When Cell finally kills Bojack in the Second Round, Coola notes of Cell's resemblance with their family, to which Freeza dismisses as "nonsense". After witnessing Vegetto's return form XXI'S magical spell and subsequent departure, Coola is caught in Zen Buu's rampage. Despite Coola and Freeza attempting to fly away from Buu's absorption goo, they are both caught in the same piece of falling goo. However, they are both freed by the goo when Gast Carcolh uses a unique technique to seal Buu into a compressed form. During the U13 Vegeta and Dr. Raichi battle, Coola angrily replies to Freeza that it is impossible for him to achieve the Augmentation form, it just merely an illusion upon them both witnessing their U3 counterparts accessing that transformation. During the finale of the second round, Coola and his family are astonished upon seeing a set of dragon balls that are about to revive the dead. To their utter disappointment, Gast Carcolh warns them to not do anything fishy, sense supposedly half the stadium is watching them and Vegetto declaring to vaporize anybody who crosses the low wall. Third Round Upon hearing King Cold was about to fight Son Bra, Coola expresses absolute shock upon seeing his father has discovered the secret to the Augmentation form before the match truly begun, and was even more shocked as his father managed to ascend to a second Augmentation form. When Coola sees his father dodging Son Bra's strongest attack, he cheers for him along with Freeza. After King Cold's defeat, Coola and Freeza entered the ring to send their bifurcated father back to the healing chamber. Freeza refuses to have Cold healed by the Namekian healer, despite Cold's protests. As they managed to get their father inside the healing tank, Freeza dismisses the doctors, before talking to Coola in private. Freeza then reveals that he suspects that it is not their father inside Cold's body anymore, much to Coola's shock. Freeza then revealed that a certain informant had divulged information that Freeza's former Captain Ginyu managed to escape death and was masquerading as someone from their own universe the whole time. Freeza suspected that Ginyu had stolen their father's body upon seeing 'Cold' using the Body Change technique. Coola then realized that Ginyu had now switched bodies with Bra, and it is Bra that is in their father's body. Freeza and Coola looked behind them to see an enraged Vegetto, and Ginyu, who mocks the demons by waving at them. The demon brothers are then hit by an energy wave by Vegetto. Sometime after Vegetto and Ginyu's battle, with Bra back in her body, Coola recovers from Vegetto's previous attack, and Coola lashes out on Vegetto, but misses due to Vegetto Instant Transmissioning himself and Bra away before he could hit them. Coola, along with his brother, are subsequently possessed by Babidi. Coola and Freeza then order a Namekian to heal Ginyu. A Vision of the Future During the match between Bardock and King Cold, Bardock has a vision of him seeing King Cold in critical condition. He is shown to be in a rejuvenation tank on his ship, with both Coola and Freeza solemnly watching him. Power Coola still retains the abilities from his mainstream counterpart, including access to his augmentation transformation, making him the strongest in the family until his father began his transformations. In DBM, by comparing his power to that of his other counterparts, Coola is slightly weaker than Freeza in the same state prior to discovering the Augmentation form. In his base form, Coola was able to hold his own against Goku as a Super Saiyan, who was not using his full power at the time. Upon accessing his Augmentation form, he was able to overwhelm Super Saiyan Goku, and dealt massive damage to the Super Saiyan. Once Goku accessed his full power, the battle was still somewhat even, until Coola's stamina gave in to Goku's tenacity and endurance, which led to his defeat in Universe 18. Despite Piccolo's claim that Coola's family may not haven't gotten stronger in the last 30 years due to their tendency to not train, perhaps this claim doesn't apply to Coola for two reasons. First, Coola is the type of person who loves to train, and does it to better himself in the hopes of being the strongest in his universe. Two, as a Frost Demon, he gets stronger naturally the longer he ages. So Coola could be significantly stronger than his counterpart from Universe 18 who appeared about 30 years ago to face the Z-Fighters. But despite this possible increase in strength, he is still inferior to the likes of U12 Trunks and Vegetto. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Death Beam: A piercing finger beam shot from the finger, invented by Freeza. Coola's version is sometimes named Death Laser. Barrage Death Beam: '''A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam originally developed by his younger brother, Freeza. Coola used it against Trunks, who easily managed to avoid the beams. '''Death Flash: '''Fifth Form Coola used an energy wave volley version of this technique to distract Super Saiyan Trunks by aiming at the audience. However, the Vargas' shield managed to absorb the attacks without harming the audience. '''Dignity of the Conqueror: '''A barrage energy sphere attack. Coola used it against Trunks, though he deflects all of the blasts into the air. '''Dirty Slash: '''A sword slash technique used by Fifth Form Coola with Trunks' sword. However, it was easily blocked by the half-Saiyan, who retaliates with a single punch into the gut, knocking Coola out. '''Death Wave: A powerful energy slash that capable of creating a massive fissure if it connects to the ground. While he has yet to use this move himself, he should be able to utilize it since some of his counterparts from other universes were able to use this technique from events not too dissimilar from this Coola's life. Also called the Death Slicer or Death Slash. Explosive Wave: A omni-directional burst of energy that shoots out from the user's entire body. Used against U12 Trunks in the first round in the novel. Supernova: Coola's ultimate technique that basically a massive, super-heated version of the Death Ball. Has yet to be utilized by Coola during the tournament. Transformations Second Restriction Form Coola is seen using this form during a battle against Freeza on their father's capital planet in Year 623. At this point, both Coola and Freeza were complete equals despite Coola being older (though Coola still boasted that he was stronger if he returned to his true form). First Restriction Form While it is unseen, Coola does possess this form since he can use the lower restriction transformations. True Form Coola's base form. In this form Coola is the weakest of his family members, despite having complete mastery before everyone else. Unlike his father and brother, Coola does not seem to have a Full Power state. Augmentation Form Coola's favoured fighting form. He achieved this form through training, and used it in battle against Future Trunks. He remains in this form until the end of the first round in favor of stealth to steal the dragon balls. Majin After being attacked by Vegetto, Coola, along with Freeza, are possessed the wizard from Universe 11. Trivia *During the lunch break it is shown he is a very messy and heavy drinker. *Coola stated that he listens to classical symphonies. *Coola, as revealed in the novel, is infertile, which his brother mocks him for. *Coola greatly resembles his great-uncle (Frosty) in not only in appearance, but in work ethic and abilities as well. This was further alluded when the author of "Hanasia, Queen of All Saiyans" made a comparison between them in chapter 38. *Coola is the very first Frost Demon to discover the "Augmentation Form". The only other person to discover that form was Ginyu while in King Cold's body. *It is currently unknown if Coola had ever achieved his race's "Third Restriction Form" at some point, though it could be considered unnecessary since Coola has mastered his true form. Gallery File:Cooler_against_Trunks.png |Coola trying to cut Trunks in half with his own sword. File:Cooler_transforming.png|Coola's augmentation form FrostDemonU8.png|Coola with his family, during Vegetto an Broly's battle Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 8.36.09 PM.png|Coola, watching his father transform FurizaCoola.png|Coola and Freeza realizing Ginyu posed as King Cold MajinCoola.png|Majin Coola Category:Universe 8 Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers Category:Frost Demon Category:Male Category:Asexual Category:Majin Category:Princes Category:Dead